For the Honor of the Blue Falcon Quest (mainline)
Quest Giver: **Fikail *'Prerequisite:' **The King's Unruly Pet Quest (mainline) *'Description:' **Fikail speaking: Prepared for the arena battles? In that case, let us go to the training Room. Listen well to me, for it concerns your first battle. Small of brain and heavy of fist, the Creatures of Might use their size and strength to do battle. **Bassius speaking: , may you fight nobly and with honor! Congratulations , you have triumphed over the Creatures of Might. You must return to the training room, where your trainer awaits. **Fikail speaking: You fought with valor, and deserve your victory. Are you ready to enter the Coliseum to do battle once again? These creatures were taken from the Jungles of Ingala. They are often hidden and may seem sleepy, but do not be taken in. You are but a meal for them. On your own time, you may enter the Coliseum for your battle. **Bassius speaking: , may you fight nobly and with honor! Congratulations , you have triumphed over the Beasts of the Jungle. You must return to the training room, where your trainer awaits. **Fikail speaking: Once again you fought with valor, and you deserve your victory. Are you ready to enter the Coliseum for the third time? Containing a terrible venom, these creatures wait to sting, to infect, to destroy. Once they wound you, the end is imminent. **Bassius speaking: , may you fight nobly and with honor! Congratulations , you have triumphed over the Beasts of Poison. You must return to the training room, where Fikail awaits. **Fikail speaking: You must now face my best trained warriors. Theses Gladiators are trained in the highest level of Blue Falcon, they are both fierce and merciless. You must best all of them if you are to win. **Bassius speaking: , may you fight nobly and with honor! You have mastered the challenge. Your trainer awaits you in the Coliseum's Atrium. **Fikail speaking: You have fought bravely and with cunning in all three battles and you have faced my hardest challenge. I now bestow upon you the Honor of the Silver Hawk. Here are a pair of Blue Falcon Gauntlets to aid you in the bitter battles ahead. Although you now have the Honor of the Blue Falcon, you cannot yet seek an audience with the Queen. To see her Majesty you must first train with the trainer Larcia in the art of the Golden Phoenix. I wish you luck, Larcia is tough! * Required: **See Bassius in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Fikail in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Bassius in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Fikail in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Bassius in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Fikail in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Bassius in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Fikail in The Coliseum to complete quest. *'Rewards:' **No Gold and 1543 XP. *'Additional Rewards:' You get to choose one of the following rewards. **Blue Falcon Gauntlets of Melee Damage **Blue Falcon Gauntlet of Health **Blue Falcon Gauntlet of Stun *'Additional Info:' **The first challenge consists of: 3 Golems, 2 Slogroth Goblins and 5 Ogres. **The second challenge consists of: 3 Gorillas, 4 Lions and 5 Tigers. **The third challenge consists of: 4 Scorpions, 3 Poison Plants and 4 Black Spiders. **The final challenge consists of: 7 Blue Falcon Warriors and Master Falcon. Category:Main Story Quest Chain